Field
The present disclosure relates to network management. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for efficiently facilitating external spanning tree support for a fabric switch.
Related Art
The growth of the Internet has brought with it an increasing demand for bandwidth. As a result, equipment vendors race to build larger and faster switches, each capable of supporting a large number of end devices, to move more traffic efficiently. However, the size of a switch cannot grow infinitely. It is limited by physical space, power consumption, and design complexity, to name a few factors. One way to meet this challenge is to interconnect a number of switches to support a large number of users. Interconnecting such a large number of switches in a layer-3 network requires tedious and complex configurations on a respective switch, typically performed by a network administrator. Such configuration includes assigning an address for a respective interface (e.g., a port) and configuring routing protocols for the switch. These issues can be solved by interconnecting switches in layer-2.
One way to increase the throughput of a switch system is to use switch stacking. In switch stacking, multiple smaller-scale, identical switches are interconnected in a special pattern to form a larger logical switch. The amount of required manual configuration and topological limitations for switch stacking becomes prohibitively tedious when the stack reaches a certain size, which precludes switch stacking from being a practical option in building a large-scale switching system.
As layer-2 (e.g., Ethernet) switching technologies continue to evolve, more routing-like functionalities, which have traditionally been the characteristics of layer-3 (e.g., Internet Protocol or IP) networks, are migrating into layer-2. Notably, the recent development of the Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL) protocol allows Ethernet switches to function more like routing devices. TRILL overcomes the inherent inefficiency of the conventional spanning tree protocol, which forces layer-2 switches to be coupled in a logical spanning-tree topology to avoid looping. TRILL allows routing bridges (RBridges) to be coupled in an arbitrary topology without the risk of looping by implementing routing functions in switches and including a hop count in the TRILL header.
While coupling switches in an arbitrary topology brings many desirable features to a network, some issues remain unsolved for facilitating external spanning tree support.